Youth
Details Titles/Aliases The Origin Harbinger Age Indefinite. Youth technically dies and is born every time he is called upon to fulfill a certain task, and each time he is resurrected with only the basest of memories from long ago. He looks to be about twelve years old, but the point in his life that he continually returns to is around two hundred and thirty years. Gender Technically none, but approximates male. Species Angel of Purpose - A class of beings who come into existence to fulfill certain tasks or actions and then fade from it once they have been completed. Biography History Born on Earth in the thirteenth century, Youth went by another name and was brought up in a strictly Catholic family. From a very young age he believed zealously in the word of the bible and in the existence of all those written in it. For all his short life, he aspired to become a similarly legendary figure as those that had been read to him. When only twelve years old, his hometown was struck by a band of raiders, and Youth gave his life to defend the local church which had become like a second home to him. In death, and for his deeds, Youth ascended to Heaven, where even then he still sought to be forever remembered like those in the bible. Working tirelessly, he eventually became an angel, a servant of God, and one of very specific purpose. From that day forth, Youth was sent out to fulfill his duties, and at having fulfilled them, would vanish from existence until called upon once more, with all the memories and powers he had before sent on the previous one. This cycle is a reflection of his own powers, detailed further on. The results of some of his actions include the fall of both Atlantis and Rome. Personality Youth is cold and distant among both humans and angels, and will disregard socialising unless it is necessary to complete his God-given missions. He believes absolutely in his own powers and those that direct him, following every mission with an intensity only found in the most ridiculously devout Christians. Despite being a few hundred years old, he still maintains a childishness to his attitude, brought forth in spontaneous displays of selfishness, tantrums and irrationality. Appearance Youth is of average height for a human twelve year old, pale-skinned, with a bald head and thing black eyebrows. He sees the world through wholly-black eyes, with no differentiation between pupils and cornea. His face, and his body, are gaunt and thin, yet contain a surprising amount of strength. Equipment Clothing Youth is always seen wearing a simple creamy-biege toga-like cloth around him. Although wholly intact, it still bears stains and scuffing as though having seen decades or more of use. Weaponry What Youth carries around as weapons could barely be called such, given they are the apparently ancient remains of them. He four particular items that could be classed as weapons, if they were unbroken. The handle of a sword, with only a fragment of the blade still intact, the rest shattered. The wide handle too is bent and dented, the pomel of the thing still strangely unscathed, the only reminder of it's legendary status as the blade of Excalibur. The curved grip of an old gun, two pieces of rotting and mouldy wood wedged on either side of a sliver of metal, all that remains of an-bullet revolver handgun The frayed tassle from the end of a whip, made of basilisk skin. And finally, a single piece of golden string that glows dully, all that remains of the bow of the Ancient Greek Goddess of Hunting, Artemis. Miscellaneous In a worn-thin leather pouch, he carries a variety of objects, namely: A spike from the tail of a manticore, the jagged tooth of a leviathan, the feather of a gryphon and a plate of scaly armour from a dragon Abilities and Aptitudes Object- and Location-Specific Chronomancy Youth has control over time in a very unusual way. For any object and a limited area, he can rewind the thing through it's own past, and return it back to anywhere up to and including it's present. He uses this ability to avoid unfortunate events so as to alter history for the better. These can vary anywhere between killing a politician to levelling a city, with the appropriate set-up or assistance, of course. He uses this ability to reconstruct the fragments of weapons and beasts to use in battle, and to heal his own injuries.